Waltz
by timeh.oni
Summary: Pikiran Sasuke memang agak kacau sejak kemarin. Pikirannya kacau karena ia terus memikirkan gadis itu. CHAPTER 2 EDITED! R & R please
1. Prolog

ini dia fic ke dua timeh. judul "Waltz" terinspirasi dari lagu klasik yang judulnya "Waltz#5" soundtrack nya Ashita no Nadja. padahal timeh lagi belajar buat ujian, eh pas lagi dengerin lagu 'Waltz#5' timeh langsung terinspirasi nulis fic. dan langsung ngalir gitu.. harusnya kan timeh HIATUS buat persiapin UN, eh malah ngetik fic. dasar timeh

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, seandainya "NARUTO" diberikan ke timeh, niscaya ceritanya kacau bin balau

**Timeline : **Zaman dahulu kala, kira kira 100 tahun yang lalu (halah..ngikutin Ashita no Nadja banget deh). tapi emang timelinenya sama kaya di Ashita no Nadja, tapi tempatnya bukan di eropa, tapi di Konoha. masih zaman para bangsawan gitu deh..

**Pairing :** SasuHina

**Warning : **OOC sekali, gaje, dan lain lain

* * *

**-Waltz-**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Usiaku 20 tahun. Aku adalah penerus keluarga Uchiha. Dan kalian semua tahu mengapa aku bisa menjadi penerus keluarga ini yang notabene adalah keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terpandang? Itu karena kakakku –Itachi Uchiha– yang pergi dari rumah –yang bisa dibilang istana– ini karena bertengkar dengan ayah. Kakakku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kalangan bawah, dan bukan kalangan bangsawan. Ayah yang jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui hubungan kakak dengan gadis tersebut mengusir kakak dari rumah ini. Yang aku dengar saat ini kakak telah pindah ke Oto dan tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang disebut Akatsuki. Akatsuki termasuk rakyat kalangan bawah. Sedangkan aku, aku jarang keluar rumah. Aku keluar rumah paling-paling hanya untuk mencari udara segar saja. Dan aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman seperti kakak. Sebenarnya aku iri terhadap kakakku yang bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Yang paling miris, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang teman.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar suara mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, "Tuan muda Sasuke, saatnya makan malam." Kata seorang pelayan perempuan yang berpakaian maid berwarna hitam-putih.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun." Jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya. Sasuke menuruni anak tanggga satu demi satu dan menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya Sasuke di ruang makan –yang sangat luas–, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya telah duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia pun menuju kursi yang biasa ditempatinya, dan pelayan menarikkan tempat duduk Sasuke agar Sasuke dapat duduk. Sasuke pun duduk. Mereka memulai acara makan malam keluarga ini –meskipun anggota keluarga tidak lengkap–. Saat makan malam, Fugaku –ayah Sasuke–, tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Ada apa, yah?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menggantikan posisi ayah sebagai penerus keluarga Uchiha. Ayah harap kau mau untuk meggantikan posisi ayah." Kata Fugaku penuh harap. "Dan satu lagi, kau jangan mengulangi kesalahan Itachi. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada gadis kalangan bawah, karena itu dapat menurunkan martabat keluarga kita sebagai keluarga bangsawan." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Baik, yah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap menggantikan ayah bulan depan?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke yang kaget dengan pertanyaan ayahnya berkata, "Apa? Bulan depan? Tapi yah–"

Kata kata Sasuke dipotong oleh Mikoto –ibu Sasuke– yang sedari tadi diam."Sasuke, ayahmu sudah tua. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi memimpin keluarga kita. Apalagi Itachi sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memikirkan sesaat kata-kata ibunya, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Aku setuju." Jawaban Sasuke sontak membuat wajah ayah dan ibunya berseri-seri.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan mengadakan acara pergantian kepala keluarga Uchiha sebulan lagi. Ayah akan mengundang para putri-putri dari keluarga bangsawan se-Konoha. Yah, sekalian kau bisa mencari gadis untuk dinikahi, Sasuke. Hahaha…" Fugaku tertawa, diikuti Mikoto yang mulai tertawa juga. Otomatis, wajah Sasuke pun memerah. "Ayah…" Fugaku dan Mikoto makin tertawa tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Kali ini wajah Sasuke semerah tomat. "Ayah kan hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Mikoto pun berkata pada Sasuke disela tawanya. "Ayah, ibu, aku pergi keluar sebentar. Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pada ayah dan ibunya yang menertawakan dirinya berdiri seraya memalingkan wajah dari kedua orangtuanya agar wajah merahnya tak terlihat oleh mereka. "Apa kau butuh pengawal, Sasuke?" Fugaku –yang sudah berhenti tertawa– menawarkan pada Sasuke seorang pengawal untuk menemaninya. "Tidak usah. Lagipula, aku ingin sendirian saja." Sasuke menolak tawaran ayahnya tersebut. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan disaat ia akan keluar rumah, "Tuan muda Sasuke, anda tidak menggunakan mantel? Diluar sangat dingin, tuan muda." Kata seorang pelayan pria yang sepertinya mencemaskan Sasuke. "Tidak usah." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Sekarang Sasuke berada di sebuah taman yang sepi –mengingat itu adalah malam hari–. Ya, taman itu adalah Taman konoha yang sudah ada sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Di sebelah Taman Konoha, terdapat sebuah gedung bercat warna putih yang berdiri kokoh. Itu adalah Gedung Serbaguna yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan, yaitu ruangan aula yang cukup luas, kemudian ada ruangan piano, dan masih banyak lagi ruangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut. Kemudian ia merasa seperti ada sebuah bunyi yang tidak asing lagi. Ya, bunyi dentingan piano terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. "Dari mana suara piano indah ini berasal?" Gumam Sasuke. Ia mengikuti alur suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari ruang piano di gedung serbaguna. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas lagu yang dimainkan. "Ini adalah lagu Waltz no-7 C Sharp minor, Op. 64-2 **(1)**." Sasuke bergumam lagi ketika ia mengetahui lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Yaitu lagu yang sering dimainkan Itachi sebelum meninggalkan rumah –Itachi memang mahir bermain piano–. Sasuke yang tidak-hanya-puas dengan mendengarkan permainan piano-nya saja mengintip jendela untuk mengetahui siapa yang memainkan nada-nada indah tersebut. Dibalik jendela ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang tersorot pantulan sinar bulan dari arah jendela. Warna rambutnya indigo. Hanya itu yang Sasuke lihat.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan piano dan berteriak, "SIAPA KAU? SEDANG APA DISANA?" Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung bersembunyi, _kok dia tahu aku sedang memperhatikan nya?_ batin Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menunjukkan dirinya seraya berkata, "Baiklah. Maaf aku telah mengganggumu. Tapi aku tak bermaksud un–"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena gadis yang tadi sudah tidak ada. "Haaahh… Kemana gadis itu? Padahal aku belum menanyakan namanya. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah mengetahui warna rambutnya. Cantik sekali."

**-Waltz-**

Sasuke membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, ia langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang cukup luas itu. Sasuke masih merasa penasaran dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. "Ah.. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Permainan piano nya juga indah. Ingin sekali aku kenal dengan gadis itu." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil pakaian tidur dan pergi mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur terlelap di kasurnya.

-

-

-

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

ya ampun.. bikin fic aneh begini deh..mana udah dikit banget lagi..

yah..namanya juga 'Prouloge'...dan gatau kenapa tiba-tiba ide fic ini muncul...

oh iya..**(1)** itu adalah lagu yang timeh dapet dari manga 'Piano no Mori' atau bahasa Indonesianya 'Piano Hutan'. lagu itu dimainin Kai waktu lagi kontes Choppin di Polandia. Op. itu adalah Opus : sebutan untuk sebuah lagu. itu ada di manga no 15. baca yah -promosi- *dilempar sepatu ama reader*

pasti udah bisa nebak kan siapa cewe yang main piano? hhhh..cerita timeh memang gampang ketebak yah...

dan satu lagi, selain judulnya timeh ambil dari lagu 'Waltz,' judulnya juga ada hubungannya ama di chapter-chapter berikutnya

kenapa timeh munculin pairing SasuHina? karena kalo SasuSaku timeh kurang bisa mendalami dan akhirnya timeh memilih SasuHina. sebenernya timeh mau munculin ShikaTema, tapi Shika di bayangan timeh ga cocok meranin seorang putra bangsawan kelas tinggi *ditampar Shika*. tapi Shika bakalan muncul sbg cameo kok..di chapter-chapter berikutnya

timeh masih kouhai, timeh masih butuh bimbingan para reader dan senpai-tachi untuk membenahi fic timeh yang kacau balau ini.

kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan timeh melalui REVIEW...tapi TANPA FLAME...flame sebenarnya bagus sih, tapi jangn sampe ngata-ngatain yang parah...timeh ga suka begituan..timeh hanya mengizinkan KRITIK MEMBANGUN....

mungkin chapter berikutnya lama update, mengingat sebulan lagi timeh UN..jadi sabar menunggu yah...

makasih loh yang udah mau baca, apalagi yang udah ngasih timeh kritik dan saran melalui review...

Jaa...


	2. Chapter 1 : The Memories of Sasuke

CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!!!yeah..timeh terima kasih banyak yang udah nge-review fic ini...timeh seneng banget dapet respon positif dari para reviewer dan senpai-tachi yang udah ngedukung timeh..timeh harap timeh ga mengecewakan para reader, reviewer dan senpai-tachi sekalian. dan ini balesan reviewnya :

**Hiwatari Nana-chan .7ven**

ngga kok..fic kamu bagus..

justru fic timeh yang ancur....

makasi yah udah di review..ini update nya..selamat menikmati dan maaf kalo mengecewakan.

**Aika Uchiha**

ini update-nya..selamat menikmati yah~ maaf kalo mengecewakan.

**Uzuki-chan**

terima kasih ya, uzuki-chan..^_^

ini dia Update-nya~ selamat menikmati..

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**

terima kasih, anakku tercinta.. *nyium-nyium anak mamah tercinta*

mamah seneng banget kamu review fic mamah

Neji-kun di chapter ini baru diomongin doang sama keluarganya Sasu.

Neji-kun muncul di chapter berikutnya.

maaf yah nak, mamah belom bisa tampilin Neji-kun di chapter ini..

ini update-nya..jadi kamu ga penasaran lagi kan?

maaf kalo mengecewakan.

selamat menikmati ya, nak..^_^

**Yukihara Kanata**

gapapa kok..^_^

makasih ya udah di review.

ini update-nya. maaf yah kalo mengecewakan.

**cherryblossomsfreak**

yeah!!!makasi cherry..^_^

Sasuke ama Itachi emang sengaja gua bikin OOC, biar image dinginnya ilang di fic ini.

tapi masi ada dinginnya juga kan??

ini update-nya. maaf ya kalo ngecewain.

balesan review udah selesai...berarti udah mau mulai dong? yaudah deh, selamat menikmati yah..^_^ (timeh lagi suka dengan kata kata 'selamat menikmati' gara gara pas beli martabak, dusnya ada tulisan 'selamat menikmati') -halah, ga nyambung banget-

oke langsung aja ya...^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, seandainya "NARUTO" diberikan ke timeh, niscaya ceritanya kacau bin balau

**Timeline : **masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya

**Pairing :** SasuHina

**Warning : **OOC sekali, gaje, dan lain lain

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Memories of Sasuke**

—**Waltz—**

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia pun bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon di kamarnya. Ia pun menikmati segarnya udara di pagi hari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Pagi yang cerah." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia menatap langit pagi hari dengan mata onyx-nya dan senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia belum bisa melupakan gadis yang tanpa sengaja ia temui semalam. Gadis dengan warna rambut indigo yang selalu menghantui pikiran Sasuke sejak semalam. Apalagi dengan permainan piano yang indah sekali.

Ia pun kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melaksanakan ritual paginya, mandi.

Seusai mandi, ia berganti pakaian dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jas berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Dan tak lupa sepatu —yang juga berwarna hitam— yang terbuat dari kulit. Ya, penampilan Sasuke pagi ini benar-benar sangat tampan.

Sasuke berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet berwarna merah tersebut. Sasuke turun dari lantai 2 menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia melihat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang biasa dimainkan Itachi. Sasuke pun menuju ke tempat piano itu dan melihat sebuah partitur lagu yang terdapat di dek partitur.

'Waltz no-7 C Sharp minor, Op. 64-2'. Itulah judul lagu yang tercantum pada partitur yang dilihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyangka Itachi dapat meninggalkan partitur lagu kesayangannya. Sasuke mengambil partitur tersebut dan dilihatnya beberapa not balok yang cukup rumit. Saat ia sedang melihat partitur itu lebih dekat, ia merasa masa lalunya dengan Itachi terlihat dalam pikirannya.

**Flashback**

"Hei, Sasuke." Seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan grand piano berambut panjang yang diikat lemas menyapa Sasuke.

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Lihat, aku baru saja mendapatkan partitur lagu dari temanku yang kebetulan bekerja di toko musik." Pria yang bernama Itachi tersebut menunjukkan partitur lagu yang baru didapatnya dari temannya kepada adiknya, Sasuke.

"Itachi, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak tertarik dengan musik, apalagi piano." Kata Sasuke yang agak kesal dengan kakaknya.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau kau memang tak tertarik dengan partiturnya. Tapi setidaknya kau dengarkan lagunya dulu, setelah itu kau boleh berkomentar. Ya?" Tanya Itachi penuh harap pada Sasuke agar mau mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan lagunya. Judulnya apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke yang belum mengetahui judul lagu yang akan dimainkan Itachi.

"Judulnya Waltz no-7 C Sharp minor, Op. 64-2. Dengarkan baik baik ya. Dan jangan berkomentar saat aku sedang memainkannya." Ucap Itachi yang sedang menaruh lembar partitur itu di dek partitur pada grand piano tersebut.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan berkomentar. Lebih baik kau segera memainkan lagu itu. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak sabar karena kakaknya yang berceloteh terus

Kemudian Itachi mulai menekan tuts-tuts dengan lincahnya. Nada yang dikeluarkan pun indah sekali. Itachi berkonsentrasi memainkannya. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Itachi terhanyut dalam nada-nada indah yang dimainkan Itachi. Sasuke seperti dibawa ke padang rumput yang luas dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Ya, permainan piano Itachi dapat menyihir seseorang yang awam musik seperti Sasuke.

Itachi telah selesai memainkan piano sementara Sasuke masih terhanyut dengan nada-nada lembut yang tadi.

"Ke? Sasuke?" Itachi menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke dengan cara mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa?" Sasuke yang baru sadar bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sasuke "Hanya saja, lagu yang kau mainkan tadi membuatku seperti berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan angin yang menyejukkan." Lanjutnya.

"Wah wah wah, tumben adikku yang satu ini puitis sekali mengenai lagu. Biasanya kau kan tidak peduli sama sekali kalau aku bermain piano." Kata Itachi. "Yah, tapi itulah yang dinamakan keajaiban piano. Piano dapat membuat semua orang bahagia, bahkan sampai terhanyut perasaan sepertimu ini. Bukan hanya itu, piano dapat menenangkan hati disaat kita sedang kesal." Lanjut Itachi.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya, kak." Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dengan senyum yang tersimpul di bibirnya.

"Dasar aneh. Lagipula tumben sekali dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kak'. Ada apa dengannya ya?" gumam Itachi pelan setelah punggung Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Itachi bermain piano. Lagu itu selalu dimainkan Itachi hampir setiap hari dan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukai piano. Tapi lagu itu jadi jarang terdengar sejak Itachi bertengkar dan diusir oleh Fugaku. Ya, Sasuke tidak mendengar lagu tersebut hingga gadis berambut indigo itu yang memainkannya.

**End of Flashback**

—**Waltz—**

Seusai ia melihat masa lalunya dengan sang kakak, ia menaruh kembali partitur tersabut di dek partitur pada grand piano berwarna putih. Ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan makan, tujuannya semula. Dan seperti biasa, saat ia sampai di ruang makan, sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang biasanya. Dan sarapan pagi pun dimulai dengan khidmat. Suasana yang tanpa percakapan ini dipecah oleh Fugaku.

"Sasuke."

"Apa yah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ayah sudah mempunyai _'calon'_ untukmu." Jawab Fugaku dengan tenang.

"Calon? Siapa yah?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Dia adalah putri Hiashi Hyuuga, teman baik ayahmu. Kau tahu paman Hiashi kan, Sasuke?" Mikoto angkat bicara.

"Oh, paman Hiashi. Aku sempat bekerjasama dengan keponakannya —Neji Hyuuga—. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar paman Hiashi mempunyai anak perempuan." Kata Sasuke.

"Hiashi mempunyai 2 putri yang anggun. Keduanya cantik dan manis pula. Ibu sudah bertemu dengan kedua putrinya." Kata mikoto menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan putri paman Hiashi itu?" Tanya Sasuke to-the-point.

-

-

-

-

-

—**TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

dikit amaaaaaaaatttttt... timeh merasa chapter ini aneh banget....

timeh mau minta maaf yang banyak kalo mengecewakan...

hayo, ada yang bisa menebak siapa _'calon' _yang dimaksud Fugaku?

timeh masih kouhai, timeh masih butuh bimbingan anda semua, bila timeh ada kesalahan apapun itu katakanlah lewat review.. timeh memohon dengan amat-sangat -halah, lebaii lagi-..tapi, sekali lagi, yang timeh butuhkan adalah KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN dan bukannya FLAME. timeh sangat berterimakasih apabila ada yang memberi timeh kritik dan saran lewat review...

ditunggu yah update-an selanjutnya...

ja...


	3. Chapter 2 : Calon Istri Sasuke

Chapter 2 UPDATE!!!!!! UN TELAH SELESAI!!!LEGA RASANYA. Timeh mau bilang makasih banyak sama manusia-manusia yang telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal, bahkan sampe menunggu timeh selesai UN..timeh terharu bangeeeeet T.T (respon yang lain : lebay ah lo, tim!!). Timeh juga mau berterima kasih banyak buat yang ngasi Review, kritik maupun saran, bahkan yang ngasi review langsung ngomong ama timeh , makasih bangeeeeeeeet!!!! ngomong-ngomong soal review, ini dia balesan reviewnya!!

**Aika Uchiha**

Itachi ada kok di chapter ini..

kalo Sakura sih ntar-ntar dulu, masih belum waktunya dia muncul...

mengenai calonnya Sasuke, silahkan baca chapter ini *Ditampar Aika-chan*

selamat membaca chap ini ^_^

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**

hahaha...makasih nak udah mau nunggu mamah..^_^

mengenai calonnya Sasuke, silahkan baca chapter ini

terus ikutin fic ini yah, nak (pemaksaan secara ilegal)

Selamat membaca chap ini ya, nak ^_^

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Itachi suka sama.....

liat chapter ini..nanti kalo dikasih tau ga seru dooooong

hehehe :D selamat membaca chap ini ya... ^_^

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

Calonnya Sasuke?? baca aja chapter ini!! *ditendang nana-chan*

ini update-nya. selamat membaca chap ini...^_^

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**

maaf yang chapter kemaren sedikit..

ngetiknya buru-buru sih...

kalo soal calonnya Sasuke, silahkan membaca Chapter ini *didepak Hyuu-chan*

Selamat membaca chap ini ^_^

**Aoi no Tsuki**

timeh bisa main sih, cuman sedikit doang..

ini updatenya..selamat membaca chap ini ya ^_^

**Sapphire Akaba**

thanks for the review, fir ^_^

ini updatenya. calonnya itu ada di chap ini...

selamat membaca chap ini ...^_^

tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita mulai chapter ini...happy reading ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, seandainya "NARUTO" diberikan ke timeh, niscaya ceritanya kacau bin balau

**Timeline :** Sama dengan chapter sebelumnya

**Pairing :** SasuHina

**Warning : **OOC sekali, gaje, dan lain lain

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Calon Istri Sasuke**

–**Waltz–**

**Oto, markas Akatsuki**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00 di markas Akatsuki. Mereka telah selesai makan malam dan kini Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi dan Zetsu sedang membicarakan sesuatu di ruang tamu mereka yang bisa dibilang sempit. Ya, markas Akatsuki memang kecil namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Itachi, kami ingin meminta maaf. Gara-gara kami, kau diusuir dari rumahmu, un." Kata seseorang yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ panjang.

"Ini bukan salah kalian. Karena selama ini aku bahagia bersama kalian. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian semua. Lagipula keputusanku untuk pergi dari rumah dan membuang kebangsawananku itu sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian dan juga Hana. Aku sangat mencintai Hana dan ayahku tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Hana. Ayahku menolak menerima Hana sebagai kekasihku dengan dalih Hana bukanlah orang yang cocok denganku. Tapi aku merasa bahwa Hana adalah jodohku dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Itulah sebabnya aku bertengkar dengan ayah dan diusir dari rumah." Jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau itu sudah keputusanmu. Kami tidak bisa memaksamu." Kini sang ketua angkat bicara. Ketua yang satu ini memiliki banyak _pirecing_ di hidungnya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kau bisa meninggalkan harta keluargamu, Itachi?" orang yang menggunakan masker pun ikut angkat bicara. Dia adalah bendahara Akatsuki –lebih tepatnya ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai bendahara Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan harta. Tak ada gunanya kan bila memiliki harta yang melimpah namun tidak bahagia? Menurutku lebih baik hidup sederhana namun bahagia. Aku akan bahagia bersama kalian dan juga Hana." Jelas Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai, bagaimana caranya agar senpai bertemu dengan Hana? Hana kan berada di Konoha?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan topeng _lollypop_.

"Keluarga Inuzuka akan pindah ke sini. Besok mereka berangkat dan tiba 3 hari lagi. Hana yang bilang padaku lewat surat." Jelas Itachi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan acara kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut keluarga Inuzuka?" Usul seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Tumben kau pintar, Sasori. Kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan sekarang!" Kata Itachi penuh semangat.

"Tapi kan mereka datang 3 hari lagi." Kata seorang wanita satu-satunya si kelompok Akatsuki.

"Itu bukan masalah, Konan." Kata sang ketua yang notabene adalah kekasih Konan. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita siapkan pestanya!" Kata Pein penuh semangat.

"AYOOO!!!" teriak seluruh aggota Akatsuki minus Hidan yang sedang berdoa –dari sini kita bisa tahu bahwa Hidan adalah orang yang religius, Zetsu yang sedang mengurusi 2 kepribadiannya –Zetsu memang berkepibadian ganda, dan Kisame yang sedang mengurusi pedang kesayangannya. Dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki –minus Hidan, Zetsu dan Kisame– langsung melejit keluar markas untuk membeli persiapan pesta kecil-kecilan mereka.

**-Waltz-**

**Saat yang sama, Konoha**

**Kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga**

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar Neji.

"Tuan muda Neji, tuan besar memanggil anda di ruang baca." Kata seorang pelayan perempuan kepada Neji.

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Neji dari dalam kamarnya. Neji membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju tangga –mengingat bahwa kamar Neji terletak di luar dan ruangan Hiashi terletak di lantai dasar. Neji pun menuruni anak tangga satu per satu dengan anggun menuju ruang baca.

Neji sudah sampai di depan ruang baca. Ia mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, dan seseorang yang ada di dalam berkata, "Masuk." Pastilah pemilik suara tersebut adalah pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah masuk ke ruang baca, Neji menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Ternyata yang dipanggil bukan cuma aku, Hinata-sama dan Hanabi-sama juga dipanggil, pikirnya setelah melihat Hinata dan Hanabi berada di ruangan yang berinterior eropa klasik. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat rak buku, perapian, gramaphone**(1)** dan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi buku-buku milik sang paman.

"Hiashi-sama, sebenarnya untuk apa saya dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Neji sopan.

"Iya ayah, mengapa kami dipanggil kesini?" Hanabi pun ikut menyambung.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian." Jawab Hiashi singkat.

"Memberitahu apa yah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi menyimak Hiashi dengan serius.

"Begini, salah satu diantara Hinata dan Hanabi akan dijodohkan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Besok kita akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Jelas Hiashi.

"Tapi kenapa saya juga dipanggil kesini, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau dipanggil kesini karena kau besok ikut pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Kau kan juga bagian dari keluarga kami, Neji." Jelas sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Ya, Neji memang tinggal bersama pamannya sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena peristiwa kebakaran 7 tahun silam. Ayahnya, Hizashi Hyuuga, adalah kembaran dari pamannya, Hiashi.

"Tapi yah, apa tidak terlalu cepat jika besok?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Karena ayah dan keluarga Uchiha sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama." Jawab Hiashi.

"Lalu yang menjadi calon dari putra keluarga Uchiha siapa, yah?" Tanya Hanabi Antusias.

"Itu juga sudah ayah pertimbangkan, dan yang menjadi calon istri dari putra keluarga Uchiha adalah..."

–**Waltz–**

Pembicaraan di ruang baca pun telah usai. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. setelah ia berada di depan pintu kamarnya, ia membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil mantel di lemarinya den memakai mantel tersebut. Kemudian ia keluar kamarnya tanpa menutup lemarinya terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga pelan-pelan, setelah tiba di lantai dasar, ia menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Setelah sampai di pintu keluar rumahnya, seorang pelayan pria bertanya padanya, "Nona Hinata, anda mau pergi kemana?" dan Hinatapun menjawab, "Kotetsu, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Izinkan aku pergi. Aku tidak lama kok." Pinta Hinata.

"Apakah nona ingin saya temani?" Tawar pelayan yang bernama Kotetsu. "Bahaya bagi seorang perempuan seperti nona keluar malam hari." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah, Kotetsu. Aku hanya sebentar saja kok." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, nona." Kotetsu akhirnya membuka pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.30 di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. Dan sampailah ia di depan pintu keluar rumahnya. Disana ada seorang pelayan wanita berkacamata yang bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Karin! Dan aku tak suka kau ikut campur urusanku!" Bentak Sasuke kepada pelayan yang bernama Karin. Pikiran Sasuke memang agak kacau sejak kemarin. Pikirannya kacau karena ia terus memikirkan gadis itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan muda." Karin meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu." Kata Sasuke. "Cepat bukakan pintunya!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan muda." Karin membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sasukepun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumahnya, Karin menutup pintu rumah megah itu pelan-pelan.

–**Waltz–**

Sekarang Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gedung Serbaguna. Ya, tujuan Sasuke keluar rumah tadi adalah untuk menemui gadis itu dan mengetahui gadis itu sebenarnya. Akhirnya Sasuke tiba juga di Gedung Serbaguna, tempat sang gadis bermain piano. Disaat Sasuke mendekati gedung itu, suara dentingan piano sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang piano di gedung serbaguna. Kali ini yang dimainkan gadis itu adalah Waltz Op. 64-1**(2)**, gumam Sasuke. Ia pun semakin mendekat ke ruang piano. Sekali lagi, ia mengintip ke jendela untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Sangat mustahil baginya untuk langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan berkata, 'Hai! Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal.'. pasti gadis itu akan mengira Sasuke adalah orang jahat dan melemparinya dengan benda semacam botol –setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

**Kamar Sasuke, pukul 22.30**

Sekali lagi, Sasuke gagal untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan tangan hampa –yang berarti disini adalah ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk menemui gadis itu. Yang hanya ia ketahui tentang gadis itu adalah ; gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yang panjang. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu warna rambut yang dimilikinya, pikirnya. Dan ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga besok. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Belum sampai 5 menit, Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

–**Waltz–**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 di kediaman Uchiha. Sebentar lagi keluarga Hyuuga akan datang. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah rapi dengan penampilan mereka yang anggun nan elok. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka dan mengatakan, 'Keluarga Hyuuga sudah datang.', merekapun langsung menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut keluarga Hyuuga. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, Sasuke terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di antara mereka. Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan calon istrinya.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan. Dia calon istrimu." Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Hanabi Hyuuga." Kata sang gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Mikoto.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Penjelasan :**

**(1)** : alat yang digunakan untuk mendengarkan musik pada pertengahan abad XIX sampai awal abad XX. alat ini berbentuk seperti corong sebagai speaker dan biasanya memerlukan piringan hitam agar musik dapat terdengar. (ngerti ga maksudnya??)

**(2) **: disebut juga sebagai Minute Waltz. lagu ini ada di Piano no Mori The Movie.

sejak awal timeh memang merencanakan calonnya si hanabi..

jadi yang ngereview dan mengatakan calonnya itu adalah hinata maaf ya....T.T

tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian...

tapi kenapa pairingnya sasuhina??jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya...

kalo timeh kasih tau kan jadi ga seru....

ada yang bisa menyadari bahwa pada satu kalimat dari fic timeh menggunakan majas hiperbolis??

(Bahasa Indonesia mode : on)

Chap ini di edit di bagian 'Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo.' menjadi 'Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat.' timeh mengucapkan terima kasih buat Dani Scarlet yang udah ngasih tau hal ini. pas timeh cek di google, ternyata bener rambut si hanabi itu warna cokelat. makasih Dani-chan ^_^

timeh menyadari bahwa di fic ini terdapat banyak kekurangan...jadi timeh membutuhkan bantuan para reader dan senpai-tachi untuk membenahi fic ini melalui REVIEW!!!tapi jangan FLAME!!!timeh membutuhkan KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN dan BUKAN FLAME!!!timeh sangat berterimakasih apabila ada yang memberi timeh KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN dan saran melalui REVIEW...

tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah.....

jaaaaa~~


End file.
